Liper
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Ed has to get Sarah a birthday gift. Jaw breaker But the ed's don't have any money and will get there lips ripped out unless they get her a gift.
1. Cloud 10

"Sarah! Ed has to go get milk. Can you please make soem toast for him?" Her mom asked.

"Yes mommy." Sarah answered.

Her mom closed the front door and walked to the toaster.

"My gulible brother loves rat dooky on his bread.." Sarah said in an evil voice.

She grabbed the bread and put it in the toaster.

"10 minutes outta do it. Burnt toast." Sarah said sitting down.

She looked at the calander.

"Tomorrow is my 10th birthday." Sarah said putting the plate infront of her.

"I want my brother to be grounded. Best gift I could ever have." Sarah said.

Ed walked in.

"Hello baby sister." Ed said with his eyes apart.

"Don't call me baby Ed. Heres your stupud toast." Sarah said grabbing the black bread.

"Oh boy! Burned!" He shouted. And he shoved the bread in his mouth,

"Anything for you big bro." Sarah said rocking back and forth.

"Ed, do you remember what tomorrow is?" She asked.

Ed stuck a fork on his head.

"Uhh..I forget Sarah. Eggs and bacon day?" She asked in a stupid voice.

Sarah wacked him on the nogin.

"Ahahaha." Ed laughed.

"No stupid! My 10th birthday!" Sarah shouted.

"Ohhh. Ok baby sister. I know the perfect gift!" Ed shouted.

"No, you don't. I would like a jaw breaker." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Oh no problem!" Ed said.

He got up and ran threw the wall.

(To Eddy's)

**Eddy's house.**

"Eddy!" Ed shouted as he ran threw the door.

"Huh what?" Eddy stammered.

He got up and rubbed his eyes.

Ed jumped on Eddy's bed.

"It's Sarah's birthday! Do you gots a jaw breaker?" Ed asked.

Eddy pushed Ed off.

"Yeah so its your sister's birthday. What do you want me to do about it?" Eddy asked.

"I need some moneys!" Ed shouted.

Eddy scratched his head.

"I'm broke stupid. And even If I had money. I woulden't spend it on Sarah." Eddy said.

Ed's eyes got big and wide.

"BUT EDDY! SARAH WANTS A JAW BREAKER! SHE WILL BREAK MY JAW IF I DON'T GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTS!"

Ed shouted.

Eddy growled.

"No way Ed.." Eddy said grabbing a towel.

"Please Eddy! She will hurt you to if I tell her!" Ed shouted.

Eddy quickly turned around.

"You woulden't.." Eddy said in a mad tone.

"Please Eddy!" Ed cried.

Eddy crossed his arms.

"You owe my money.." Eddy growled.

"But like I told you. I'm broke." Eddy said.

"Maybe Double D has some moneys!" Ed shouted.

"DOUBLE D WE NEED MONEY!" Ed shouted. And he grabbed onto Eddy's body and ran to Edds house.

_Double D's house._

Ed kept pushing the door bell.

"Ed.." Eddy mumbled.

Double D answered the door.

"Hello Eddy. Hello Ed. Lovely-"

Ed grabbed onto Double Ds body.

"We need money!" He shouted.

Double D held onto his hat.

"Sorry Ed, I don't have any money either." Double D said frowning.

Ed just stood there.

"Ahhhhhhh! SARAH'S GONNA HURT ME!" Ed shouted threw the cul-de-sac.

"Sarah?" Double D asked brushing himself.

"If I don't give Sarah a jaw breaker shes gonna hurt me! NO WEGGIE FOR ED!" Ed cried.

Double D placed his ringer on Ed's shoulder.

"There there Ed. I'm sure our parents will give us some money." Double D said smiling.

Ed looked up with a down face.

"Ok ok lets get going here." Eddy said.

**23 minutes later.**

"Well my folks said no. If I want money I get it the old fashion way." Eddy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Same here.." Double D said.

"I asked my sister she punched me.." Ed said crying.

"Well that's it. I'm going to the creek." Eddy said walking off.

"Woah there bucko!" Ed said grabbing onto his hand.

"WE GOTTA GET A JAW BREAKER BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" Ed shouted.

"Say it don't spray it.." Eddy said whiping his face off from Ed's drool.

"I don't know Ed. Did Sarah even say anything about hurting you?" Double D asked.

"No..But she will Double D! SHE WILL!" Ed yelled as he jumped onto Double D and used his shirt as a hanky.

"Oh my..." Double D said.

"Chill lumpy." Eddy said pulling him off.

Sarah walked bye.

"Hey there Ed. So you got my present?" Sarah asked.

Ed's eyes got wider.

"Yes." Ed answered.

"What?" Double D and Eddy asked.

"Good. CAUSE IF YOU DON'T! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LIPS!" Sarah shouted in there faces.

She skipped away.

"Well...Now we know she will hurt us." Double D said.

Eddy made a dry look.

**Next chapter on the way**


	2. Joy ride

"Why don't we just do a scam?" Eddy asked.

"But woulden't we be disobeying out parents?" Double D asked.

"No. Because they don't know we do scams. So its not REALLY disobeying." Eddy asnwered.

Double D just looked at him.

"But Eddy, you know our scams never work." He said.

"Never say never Double D. I have an idea." Eddy said.

Eddy ran to the circle of the cul-de-sac.

"Coming.." Double mumbled.

"Ahaha.." Ed laughed as he ran over.

Eddy stopped in his path.

"Ok. I can't believe im saying this. But..Let's think like Jimmy." Eddy said tapping his head,

"Hmm...I know!" Eddy shouted,

"Let's build a roller coaster!" Eddy said,

Double D was puzzled.

"Roller coaster..?" He asked.

"But that will take a very long time. We wont have time for Sarah's birthday." Double D said.

"Not unless we build it Eddy style." Eddy said with a sneaky look in his eye,

Double D shrugged.

**Junk yard**

"Here are some board!" Eddy shouted.

"I got the paint." Double D said.

"And I'll get in the way!" Ed shouted.

"Ed! This is for your sister. We don't want out lips slashed off do we?" Eddy asked.

"No! I love my lips!" Ed said holding onto them.

"Good.." Eddy said. And he knocked Ed out with a warn out pan.

**Eddy's back yard.**

"Ok. Let's see.." Eddy said to himself. Looking at the plans for the roller coaster,

"Well I know exactly how to build one! Incase you don't remember. I'm the master at building." Eddy said.

"Maybe you could use my help." Double D suggested,

"Tst yeah, I need you to read these plans and tell me where they go." Eddy said throwing the plans to Double D.

"Ok lets see...Eddy this looks so complicated! How on earth will we ever finnish in time?" Double D panicked.

"You need to chil Double D. Well get it done. Now we're does this dohicky go?" Eddy asked.

"Over there by the tuby." Double D answered.

Eddy grabbed the board and threw it on the tuby.

All afternoon they worked on the roller coaster.

"All extension cords in place?" Double asked.

"Ready!" Eddy shouted.

"Woo!" Ed shouted.

Double D plugged in the starter.

"Ok lets test it out. Eddy?" He asked.

Eddy and Ed jumped in the front and held onto the bar.

"Ready Double D!" Eddy shouted.

Double D pulled the leve and the ride started to move.

They went up high. And fell back down fast.

"Wooooooo!" Eddy shouted raising his arms.

"Ahahahahahaa!" Ed laughed.

_Amazing how we did all this less then 4 hours.._

"Woohooohohooo!"

"This is fun!" Ed shouted.

"I must sya this turned out pretty well.." Double D said.

"Guys! Shoulden't we be scamming?" Double D asked.

"Stop the ride Double D!" Eddy shouted.

Double D pulled onto the lever.

The ride started to slow down.

"Ok! Let's get started." Eddy said.

**Front yard.**

"Roller coaster rides! 50 cents!" Eddy shouted.

Kevin and Rolf walked bye.

"Oh. This is interesting." Was all Kevin said.

"Let's go see." Rolf said pulling his arm.

"Welcome to Eddy's roller coaster ride! 50 cents a ride!" Eddy said.

"Roller coaster. And where is it?" Kevin asked in a anooyed tone.

Eddy walked theminto the back yard.

"Woah..." Kevin said as his eyes went wider.

"Ooohh.." Rolf said.

"So how bout it?" Eddy asked.

Kevin reached into his pocket and grabbed out 50 cents.

"Better be a good ride.." Kevin said throwing the money to him.

"I wish to go twice." Rolf said giving him a dollar.

"We got 1 dollar and 50 cents Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"We need 2 dollars." Double D said.

Eddy sniffed his money.

As for Ed. He was tied to a tree.

"Um, Eddy. Why am I tied to a tree?" Ed asked.

"So you wont ruin our scam and I can hit you if it doesn't work." Eddy answered.

"Eddy. This plan actually worked.." Double D said as his eyes went wider.

Eddy's was wide to.

"Hey..Yeah." Eddy said.

"Yeaahhh!" Kevin shouted.

"Rolf feels an unpleasent feeling.." He said covering his mouth.

"Dude.." Kevin said moving away.

Double D looked at his watch.

"Ok thats it." Double D said.

And he pulled the lever tight.

The ride came to a complete stop.

"Well. I'm waiting." Eddy said.

Kevin crossed his arms.

"It was okay." Kevin said.

"Ed boy! Do you have a brown paper bag?" Rolf asked covering his mouth.

"A paper bag..Wh-...Oh yeah here Rolf." Double D said handing it over.

Rolf ran away from the scene.

Kevin walked away.

"1 dollar Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"Remember Eddy. The money is for Sarah and her jaw breaker." Double D reminded.

"Yeah whatever." Eddy said sniffing his cash.

Double D rolled his eyes.

"Well I better get some rest for tomorrow." Double D said walking to his house.

"Yeah me to." Eddy said walking in his house. The outside was silent.

"Uh..guys.." Ed said as he was still tied to the tree.

**Next chapta comin soon**


	3. Trouble

**Next day. (Ed's house)**

"Mommy. Where's Ed?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Her mom asnwered.

"I gotta go dear bu bye." Her mom said kissing her on the head.

And she closed the door.

Sarah jumped around.

"It's my birthday!" She was singing.

She looked all over the place for Ed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Sarah asked.

"Hey there girlfriend!" Jimmy greeted.

"Hello Jimmy." Sarah said.

"Come on. I want you to come with me." Jimmy siad holding out his hand.

Sarah grabbed his hand and walked out of the house.

"Where are we going Jimmy..?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see." He asnwered.

They arived at Nazz's house.

"Why are we at Nazz's place?" Sarah asked.

"Hang on." Jimmy answered.

They ran to the back yard.

Jimmy giggled.

"SUPRISE!" The kids shouted.

Sarah was shocked. And a bit scared..

"Happy birthday Sarah!" Jimmy shouted.

"We planned alittle suprise party for you." Nazz said placing a party hat on Sarah's head.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. We each got you a birthday present and I made you a cake." Nazz said smiling.

"Thankyou guys!" Sarah said smiling.

"Let's party!" Nazz shouted.

**Double D's place**

"Oh dear! I gotta hurry!" He said to himself.

Double D ran to Eddy's house.

"Eddy! Wake up! We gotta get to Sarah's!" Double D shouted.

There was no answere.

"Eddy..? Are you there.?" Double D asked.

Double D walked in.

"Hes gone?" He wondered.

Double D ran to the back yard.

"Come on Ed. We gotta find Eddy! Or its goodbye to our lips!" Double D said untieing Ed.

"Hi Double D! Got any eggs?" He asked.

"Come on Ed! Let's find Eddy." Double D said running.

Ed fallowed running in his own weird way.

**Candy store**

"One jaw breaker."Eddy asked.

Double D ran inside.

"Eddy!" He shouted.

Eddy quickly hid the jaw breaker behind his back.

"Hey Double D. Nothing goin on here." Eddy said sweating.

"Hand it over.." Double D said.

"Why should I?" Eddy asked.

"That jaw breaker is for Sarah." Double D said giving a seriouse look.

"Yeah so what. It can be mine ya know." Eddy said lifting it up.

"I am the one who worked for it." Eddy said.

"But Eddy our lips!" Double D panicked,

"Maybe if I'm lucky they will grow back." Eddy said.

"Eddy please its for Sarah!" Double D shouted.

Eddy licked the jaw breaker from top to bottom and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mother of mercy!" Double D said as he held his lips tight.

"This is a good one." Eddy said licking his lips drooling.

"Eddy! We don't have a gift for Sarah!" Double D shouted in his ear.

Eddy's eyes got wide.

"Say goodbye to our lips Double D.." Eddy said quietly.

"Eddy! If you haden't eaten that jaw breaker! We would have kept them!" Double D said.

"Maybe we can save enough to buy another." Eddy said.

"Theres no time! Everyones at her party!" Double D shouted.

"There's a party?" Eddy asked.

Double D grabbed onto Edd's shirt.

"Focus Eddy!" He said.

It took some brain power.

A light balb appeared on the top of his head.

"I got an idea!" Eddy said. And he ran to his house.

"Eddy!" Double D shouted as he ran after him.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Circus in ma back yard

**Eddy's house**

"Eddy! What are you doing?" Double D shouted.

"Quick Double D! Grab the other side of the whole coaster!" Eddy shouted.

"There's no way we can pull this to Sarah's!" Double D shouted.

"Watch!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy placed his hands on two bars and pushed the coaster to Sarah's house.

_How did..?..The authors out of her mind.._

"Alittle slow but we can make it." Eddy said whiping his face.

Edd ran over to the coaster and pushed.

**Sarah's house**

Ed walked to the backyard

"There's Ed!" Nazz shouted.

Ed tiptoed out but Sarah grabbed onto his jacket.

"So Ed. Something you want to say to me?" Sarah asked in a cute voice.

Ed started to sweat.

"Um..Happy birthday baby sister?" Ed asked.

"Very good. So where's my gift?" Sarah asked.

Ed felt like he had an accident.

"Um..uh.." Ed stammered.

Sarah tapped her foot impatiently.

Ed's eyes got wider and started to cry.

"I'm SORRY BABY SISTER! I DON'T HAVE A GIFT!" Ed cried as she bowed to his sister.

"Get off the ground Ed.." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Where are your friends. It's lip ripping time." Sarah said.

Ed rubbed his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me oh evil one!" Ed cried.

Sarah made a dry look.

A loud noise moving across the side walk distracted them all. Half of whatever it is chiped off the side of the house.

Eddy pushed the last of it to her backyard.

Eddy stretched his back out.

"Here...is..your..stupid!...gift...ow.." Eddy said trying to breathe.

Sarah's eyes lit up.

"You got me. A roller coaster from the looks of it?" Sarah asked lowering her arms.

"You better like it! Took me all day.." Eddy said crossing his arms.

Double D finally caught up.

"Happy..birthday Sarah.." Double D said sweating.

Sarah looked around it.

"I asked for a jaw breaker. Not a roller coaster." Sarah said.

Double D looked at Eddy.

"Eddy." Double D said.

Eddy sighed.

"The rollar coaster was my idea. I made it to raise mony to buy a stupid jaw breaker for you. I made about 2 dollars al least. So I thought to myself. Why would I get you one when all you do is kill us and never ask us and you demand us? So I thought since it was my idea I should keep it. So I ate it..And Double D reminded me our lips will be torn off if we don't get you one so I got you a rollar coaster. THE ONE I MADE BY THE WAY! Thankyou." Eddy said looking the other way.

"Wow. I never had a friend who got a rollar coaster for her birthday. Rad! I'll be coming here more!" Nazz said as she drinks her tea.

Sarah looked at the Ed's.

"We understand if you don't like the gift Sarah." Double D said.

"We do..?" Eddy asked.

Double D elbowed him.

"Please don't rip off my lips! I need them to lick the back of my head!" Ed cried.

"I think its alot better then a rollar coaster Sarah. I think what they did was sweet. Well..exsept eating the jaw breaker." Nazz said.

"Step off princess." Sarah said pushing her.

"Hmm.." She thought.

"Well. I guess its ok. Not what I wanted. But It's ok. At least I got a joy ride in my back yard." Sarah said smiling alittle.

"So. You can keep your lips." Sarah said.

The kids cheered.

"Come on guys! Let's party!" Rolf shouted.

The music was on high.

Double D pulled the lever and opened the rollar coaster.

"Rollar coaster opened!" He shouted.

Kids stood in line.

Sarah looked exsited.

"You wanna ride Sarah?" Eddy asked.

Sarah turned around.

"How much..?" Sarah mumbled.

"Seeing how its your birthday and I get to keep my lips. Free." Eddy said crossing his arms.

"Free..?" Sarah asked.

She felt his forhead.

"Just get on the ride squart." Eddy said smacking her hand away.

Sarah had a big smile on her face and ran inline.

Eddy watched the kids play on the coaster. He did a smile.

"See. Doesn't that make you feel better?" Double D asked.

Eddy didn't answere...

**End**


End file.
